An energy storing system is adapted to be used as a backup power supply when the mains power is shut down, and is widely used at home, schools, hospitals, factories, vehicles and various workplaces. In these suitable places, energy storing system does not subject to long-time vibration in most situations.
The battery pack is a core component of the energy storing system. The main structure of a common battery pack comprises a battery fixing bracket composed of an upper cap and a lower cap, current-carrying sheets, batteries and insulation sheets, etc.
In the prior art designs, for the battery pack, battery fixing brackets with different specifications are typically designed according to the required capacity. Especially in the process of manufacturing a sample, such a design will increase the cost of developing a mold at an early stage, and will also prolong the period of developing the entire system.
In addition, batteries are assembled by using an upper cap and a lower cap in existing battery fixing brackets, and are then fixed by welding using nickel sheets. As such, a professional clamp is required during welding for fixing, and there is a risk of breaking the welding spots during the movement of battery pack after welding.